


talk to me

by chappedstick



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bottom Katya, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Trixie, don't quote me on it, generally canon compliant but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappedstick/pseuds/chappedstick
Summary: The two of them volley off of one another so effortlessly; of course it transfers to this particular venue. Trixie knows what it’s like to have Katya’s tongue in his mouth, to feel her pulsethump-thumpingbeneath his palm. Katya has just never asked for this before, and Trixie doesn’t want to miss out on his chance to give her what she wants.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 33
Kudos: 161





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter/gifts).



> I wanted to write this as a surprise for [stutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter/pseuds/stutter), and then two hours later I was like "hey do you want to see this thing I'm working on?" I cannot be trusted.

Trixie’s apartment is still crackling with the energy of bodies gathering, laughing, screaming.

Everyone else has gone home, and only Katya lingers, sitting on Trixie’s white couch, her feet jammed up underneath Trixie’s thighs. She’s got the sleeves of her shirt pulled up over her knuckles, eyes on her phone, one arm curled up over her head, holding onto the brim of her hat.

There are a few cans and plates scattered around the room, a small pile of empties on the coffee table in front of them. _Band of Horses_ is playing from the speaker, looping through a playlist called _Throwbacks for Discerning Thirty-Somethings_. Trixie takes a sip of his Redbull, exhaling forcefully through his nose in silent laughter and double tapping on a video Amy just posted of Katya screaming into her hat.

“Hey Trixie, you wanna fuck me?” Katya asks nonchalantly, like it’s not a big deal.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Trixie asks, choking on his drink. He puts his phone down on the coffee table, turning his body in Katya’s direction. She’s just sitting there, flicking her thumb across her phone screen, chewing on her lip. She doesn’t even look up.

It’s not completely out of left field. They used to mess around all the time, kissing on screen and off. It was one of their favourite stunts, back in like 2016. Making out when they were both wired from a show and too hot to sleep, messy hand jobs here and there, punctuated by the dry spells brought on by Trixie’s various boyfriends. It’s not like Trixie has never thought of it, it’s just been a while, is all.

“You heard me, do you wanna fuck me?” Katya repeats, looking down the couch at Trixie, running a hand over her stubbled jaw. “It could be fun.” She raises her eyebrows and Trixie feels something catch in his throat.

“Katya, don’t,” Trixie clears his throat, shoving Katya’s legs. He’s smiling though, and his voice is pinched in the way it gets when he’s trying to contain himself. Katya open-mouth grins and pushes her feet up under Trixie’s ass, making him yelp and grab Katya by both ankles. “Oh my god, _Brian,_ stop!”

“C’mon Tracy, I know you got a big fat wiener,” Katya says, wiggling, and Trixie screams, bending over, his forehead against Katya’s knees. “Lemme try iiiit, live a little!”

“Are you sure?” Trixie asks, his voice muffled because his mouth is pressed against the fabric of Katya’s pants. “Cause if you like, legitimately want to, I mean…”

“Yes, of course I do,” Katya says, her brow scrunching up like she’s annoyed that Trixie would even ask. As if it’s gross to even suggest. “You know I’ve been _dabbling_ , mama. I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s completely fine-” Katya waves her hand, lifting her hat off her head and replacing it in the exact same position.

“No! I mean like,” Trixie sits up, putting one of his hands on Katya’s knee. “I do. Want to. You’re right, it’ll be fun.” Katya just tilts her head to the side, looking at Trixie with a slightly far-off smile.

“Okay, cool. Cool!” Katya sits up, tucking her legs underneath herself. “I’m gonna use the bathroom.”

“Oh, sure,” Trixie says. He looks at Katya for a brief moment, laughs a little nervously. “You didn’t forget where it is, in the last twenty minutes, did you?”

“I hate you, you’re rotted,” Katya says and gets up abruptly, padding down the hall. From the bathroom, Trixie hears Katya hollering at him, “Hey Trix, you keep your douche under the sink, right?”

“Oh my god,” Trixie fucking screams. “You’re so gross, I didn’t think you meant literally right now!” He gets up to collect some of the cans and trash from the coffee table, and the sound of Katya rummaging around in his cupboards continues. “But yeah, it’s under the sink, next to the-”  
  
Katya crows, triumphant. “Got it! Meet you in the bedroom in ten, mama.”

Trixie deposits the cans and napkins in the recycling, and trash respectively, in the cute little organized bin that Katya got him as a house-warming gift. He watches the lid close on its own, still tickled by it, and hears Katya humming along tunelessly to herself, the distant sound of running water.

They’ve done stuff, but they’ve never done this. 

It’s not like Katya hasn’t _tried_ , but like. If they’d done it the entire world would know about it by now, because the bitch cannot keep a secret. They fit together well, and it’s been easy, but it’s been easier for Trixie to keep things separated into sex and not sex. Katya argues that any and all of it is sex, that sometimes you don’t even have to take your clothes off for it to be sex. But she concedes that they’ve never really had _sex sex_. No penetrative congress.

The first time he let Katya touch him was after the fifteenth time Katya asked him to. “Take your dick out, get it hard,” She said, her mouth so close to Trixie’s pulse. “I wanna see.” It’s something she’d said so many times, and Trixie had always shoved her away and laughed it off. So when Trixie had finally reached into his sweats, slowly, rubbing his hand over himself, Katya’s eyes fully bugged out of her head and she begged to touch him, to get him off.

The two of them volley off of one another so effortlessly; of course it transfers to this particular venue. Trixie knows what it’s like to have Katya’s tongue in his mouth, to feel her pulse _thump-thumping_ beneath his palm. Katya has just never asked for this before, and Trixie doesn’t want to miss out on his chance to give her what she wants.

It’s just that Trixie doesn’t really fuck people. It’s not like he can’t; everything is in working order, thank you very much, Linda. 

He thinks that people who brag about the size of their dicks never have much to write home about, and that’s why Trixie doesn’t talk about his, pretty much at all. Because it actually _is_ big. He’s not about to have a made for tv special filmed about it, but he’s been with guys his size before. He knows it’s not always all it’s cracked up to be. He knows it can be a _lot_ in a way that is sometimes _too much._

“Trixie Elizabeth Mattel!” Katya’s voice echoes off the pink walls of Trixie’s condo, and Trixie jolts, realizing he’s been just kind of standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, staring into the middle distance.

“Oh my god,” Trixie says, picking up his phone on the way to his room. “I can’t believe I agreed to this. Alexa, play music in the bedroom.” She actually does what he asks on the first try, and he hears Katya yelp in surprise when the music starts playing on his bedroom speaker.

Trixie finds her sitting neatly at the foot of his bed, one leg tucked up underneath herself. She chirps when Trixie enters, closing the door behind himself even though they’re completely alone in the condo.

“I heard that, by the way,” Katya says, standing up to meet him. She steps closer, her eyes cast down, reaching out to pick at the hem of Trixie’s sweater. “You know, you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to. I won’t be mad.” She looks up at Trixie from beneath blond eyelashes.  
  
“Shut up, you’re an idiot,” Trixie says, crowding her towards the bed.  
  
“Takes one to know one,” Katya is staring at Trixie’s mouth, just barely holding onto the edge of Trixie’s shirt.

“Stop it,” Trixie says, and he dips his head and closes the space between them, kissing her. 

Katya kisses almost sweetly, smiling against Trixie’s mouth. Trixie just walks her backwards, slowly, sock feet bumping into each other until the back of Katya’s knees hit the bed and they topple onto it. Katya inches backwards on her elbows, and Trixie follows, the fabric of his pants catching as he slides his knees forwards, fitting himself over Katya, bracketing her body.

“You taste like cigarettes,” Trixie says, and Katya laugh-wheezes against his lips.  
  
“You get used to it,” She says, and puts her tongue into Trixie’s mouth. 

Trixie feels like the air is being pulled out of him, and he shifts, settling his weight over Katya’s hips. He presses down, slowly, and Katya groans, sliding her hands down over his ass.

They kiss until Trixie feels the hard line of Katya’s dick pressing up against his thigh, and he pulls back, swallowing hard. Katya is blinking up at him, mouth red, eyes slightly unfocused. She looks like she’s been fucking ravaged, and they’ve only been kissing. It makes Trixie’s dick twitch in his pants. “Okay, get up on the bed properly,” He says, pushing himself up and off of Katya, whose legs are still hanging over the wrong side of the bed. He stumbles slightly as he gets up, putting his hand down to steady himself, and Katya laughs through her nose.  
  
“Yes ma’am,” Katya says, bouncing up onto the sheets. She crawls towards the head of the bed and starts swatting Trixie’s many throw pillows off onto the floor, ignoring Trixie’s indignant shout. 

“I forgot how bossy you are,” She grins, all white teeth, and pulls her knees up, reaching out to grab at Trixie as he climbs up to meet her. “Hi,” she says, arching up into him. “Hello, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Trixie laughs, mouthing along Katya’s jaw. The way Katya shudders under his tongue sends sparks up Trixie’s spine, and he gets one of his hands up under Katya’s knee, marveling at the way it goes all the way up to her chest. 

“You stupid bendy bitch,” He says, his mouth feeling slower than his brain. “You’re gonna let me fold you right in half, aren’t you?”

Katya full on moans into his ear, rutting uselessly against Trixie’s thigh. Pride burns bright in the pit of Trixie’s stomach; seeing Katya undone this way, because of his hands, his mouth, makes him feel invincible.

“Wait, Trix- wait,” Katya says, putting one hand against Trixie’s chest. Her touch is so light, like she’s not sure she means what she’s saying. Trixie pulls back but just barely, still close enough that Katya can’t focus on more than one of his eyes at a time. Her eyes flick back and forth, and she can surely feel his heart pounding beneath her fingertips.

“Please, you gotta let me blow you,” She says, eyes fluttering closed. She tries to push up into Trixie’s touch, but she’s held down by his grip on her knee. “I need your dick in my _mouth_ , Trixie, come on.” 

Trixie shrieks and sits back on his heels, enjoying the way Katya’s muscles flex and tense under his touch. “You want that instead?” He asks, rubbing his the flat of his free hand over her dick, watching her jerk. Katya gasps, going for the waistband of Trixie’s pants. He catches her by the wrist and holds her there. “Katya, do you want to suck my cock, or do you want me to fuck you?” He asks again. Katya stills, blinking up at him. Her eyebrows tick up and she squirms in his grip. 

“You’re seriously not going to make me choose, are you?” She whines, “What kind of cruel and unusual punishment, what kind of inhumane-”  
  
“Oh my god, you big baby, calm down. I’m going to let you, I just-” Trixie laughs and lets go of her, shuffling back. “I know it’s been thirty-five years since you were my age, but if you want me to fuck you, you can’t get me off with your mouth. Okay?”

Katya thrashes, balling up her fists and shrieking with laughter. “Yes, fine- of course, of course,” She nods frantically, grabbing the hem of her shirt and yanking it up and over her head. 

“Get naked, you stupid sexy bitch,” Katya takes off her pants, and Trixie does not miss the way her underwear clings to her; a dark, wet spot blooming on the front. 

“God, _look_ at you, you’re soaked already,” He swallows, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. Katya makes a strangled sound and climbs onto him, trying to kiss him while he’s working on his fly. “Give me a second!” Trixie squawks, “Oh my god, girl, _seriously_.”  
  
“Shut up,” Katya says, batting Trixie’s hands away and grabbing onto the waistband of his pants. Her face and ears are so red, and Trixie can practically feel the heat coming off of her in waves. 

“Let me help,” He says, pushing her off gently to get up on his knees. He takes off his pants and underwear properly, and Katya audibly groans, making fucking grabby hands at him when his dick springs free. “You need this so bad, don’t you?” Trixie teases, his voice quiet, and Katya’s tongue all but lolls out of her head. She puts her hands on Trixie’s thighs, sliding them up over his soft stomach. “Can’t wait to gag on me, huh?”

Katya kisses him again and bites his lip. “You’re so fucking stupid and I hate you,” She whispers, and then ducks her head down to take him into her mouth.

Trixie swallows, resting a hand on the crown of her head, and like, he’s already so hard. He’s thought about this moment more than he cares to admit, Katya’s hands on his hips, her breath ghosting over his cock. “ _Fuck,_ Katya,” He breathes, putting his other hand on the meat of Katya’s shoulder. She’s got her fingers around the base of his dick, licking over the tip, pushing his foreskin back with her tongue. He can feel the sounds she’s making reverberate in her throat.

Katya bobs her head, taking him as far as she’s able to, and Trixie loses himself in it for a bit, thrusting shallowly into her mouth. “You look so fucking good,” He says, holding her face in both hands, and she makes a pleased sound around his dick, scrunching up her nose.

Trixie knows that Katya will gladly blow him for as long as is humanly possible, and he also knows that if they’re going to do literally anything else he can’t let her continue, so he pushes her back gently, forcing her off him. His dick slides free from Katya’s mouth and she pants, a string of saliva drawn between the head of his cock and her tongue.

“God,” Katya says, swallowing thickly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You ready for me to fuck you now?” Trixie asks, pushing her until she shifts and is lying flat on her back. He rubs his other hand over the front of her briefs, feeling the drag of the fabric and delighting in the way it makes her breath hitch.

“Yeah, please, Tracy,” Katya grits out, grabbing Trixie by his neck and hauling him down on top of her. “I’m sick of waiting, fuckin’ stick it in already.”  
  
“No, I want you to actually feel good, honey,” Trixie says, feeling his cheeks burn a little as the words leave his mouth. He hides his face against Katya’s throat, tracing along her pulse with his tongue. She tightens her grip on him and he bites down, sucking a mark against the underside of her jaw until she yelps and arches up into him. 

“That better not be a hickey, you fuckin’ slut,” Katya says, and Trixie catches the way she neatly sidesteps his comment. He rolls his body down into hers and slides one of his hands up the side of her face, over her stupid bald head. 

“Katya,” He kisses her again, holding her there. “We’re gonna go slow, and I want you to tell me if it doesn’t feel good, okay? You can do that right?” Trixie sits back to look at her and sees the way she looks annoyed with him for not giving her what she wants immediately. He’s going to give it to her, of course, but he doesn’t want either of them to regret this. They can’t. 

Katya nods, immediately reaching for his dick. Trixie grabs her by the wrist again and repeats himself. “You gotta tell me, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” She says, and she sounds so sure. “I promise I’ll tell you though, Trixie.”

Satisfied, Trixie lets go of her wrist, which she makes a show of rubbing like it’s sore, and reaches over her to fish a condom and lube out of the drawer next to his bed. She breathes shallowly while he rolls the condom on, watching his dick, watching his hands, barely keeping her tongue in her mouth. He snaps the waistband of Katya’s underwear and she jolts; he feels a little bad and rubs his hand down her flank gently. “I need you to take these off, now,” He says.

“Right, of course,” Katya contorts her way out of her last piece of clothing and tosses them to the ground. They land on one of Trixie’s scattered pillows.

The brief pause has Trixie feeling stalled. Katya draws her knees up and he settles himself at her feet. He swallows and puts his hands on Katya’s outer thighs. He feels stupid. She looks… scared. It can’t be true though because, like, he wants this. _So_ badly. They’ve been hurtling towards this for what feels like decades, staring down the centre of the vortex, being sucked steadily in. 

Trixie isn’t given a chance to contemplate it further, because _Ashlee Simpson_ is playing over the speaker.

“Oh my god- Alexa stop! We are _not_ having sex to this! Alexa. Stop!” Trixie shrieks, and he wants to throw a pillow at the screen, but they’re all on the floor. 

Katya screams and smacks him, grabbing onto his arms and shaking them. She laughs, high pitched. Trixie knows his face is red and his ears feel hot from embarrassment; he flings a hand over his eyes.

“Okay, so that was completely humiliating.” He feels Katya’s touch on his elbow, and when he looks at her she’s still quietly laughing. 

“No, Trixie, it- That was so funny, you fuckin’ fag. I like you so much,” She says, stroking the skin on his elbow. Trixie can barely feel it, and the sensation is weird. Katya seems to give him a moment to recover, and then firmly presses the bottle of lube into his hand. “Time to fuck me now, if you would be so kind.”

Trixie has whiplash from the emotional journey he’s just been on. Katya settles herself against the only pillow left on the bed, and she’s still so hard, the fucking freak. “I like, literally hate you,” He says, and he cannot believe himself as he applies lube to the fingers on his right hand. 

“I know, mama,” Katya says, and she’s got her hand on her dick.  
  
“Fuck,” Trixie breathes, and he rubs the lube against Katya’s ass and presses his middle finger in.

He’s determined not to let Katya bully him into going faster than he feels necessary. She’s chewing on her lower lip, jacking herself off, just watching him. If he’s honest with himself he’s thought about this moment too, many times over the years, feeling like a pervert for beating off about his best friend. Katya squirms under his touch, and Trixie puts a hand on her hip, holding her still while he inserts a second finger. 

“Fucking please, Trixie, come on, you’re killin’ me,” Katya says, grabbing at him, and Trixie bends over her, kissing her quiet. “Don’t make me _beg_.”  
  
“No, you’re gonna take another finger first,” Trixie mumbles against Katya’s mouth. He braces himself on his forearm next to her head, pressing in with his fingers in her ass and rubbing easily against her prostate. Big hands, mama, he’s six whole feet of woman. 

Katya’s muscles tense and she moans, “Oh, _oh_ okay, yes, okay- _that_ , mhmm.”

“Feels good doesn’t it, baby?” Trixie asks, kissing her before she can answer, and he feels the way all the air goes out of her at that. “You feel so good,” He says, and Katya makes a small sound against him. He pauses and sits back to apply more lube, working in a third finger. Katya has her arm wrapped around one of her knees, sliding her fist over the head of her dick, her fingers slick with precome. He fucks her like that for a bit, his mouth falling open in the way it does when he’s focusing, paying attention to the way her breath is coming in quicker and quicker.  
  
“Alright, _god_ , you’re not allowed to come yet,” Trixie says, taking his fingers out and slicking up his cock. “Please don’t make me regret this,” He deadpans, lining himself up. Katya lifts both her knees, fitting them over his hips, her eyes locked on his. Trixie flicks his gaze down as he starts to push into her slowly, keeping one hand on Katya’s hip because she immediately tries to take him further, like he knew she would. When she wants something, she doesn’t let anything keep her from it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Katya says, holding her breath for a moment. She closes her eyes and Trixie stalls, waiting. He feels his muscles tighten as he stays still, fighting the urge to just fucking rail her within an inch of her life.

“You good?” Trixie asks, rubbing a hand over Katya’s stomach, getting his hand on her dick. “I know I’m big, baby, but you can do it.”

“Yeah, yeah- please,” Katya nods, reaching up for Trixie’s face. “I’m ready, I want it. Please.”

Trixie leans down to kiss her, and she opens up to him immediately. She kisses him slow, her hands bracketing his face as Trixie pushes the rest of the way in. “That’s it,” He murmurs, feeling Katya’s muscles tense and relax as she breathes through it. “Fuck, Katya, you feel incredible.” She makes a whining sound that Trixie would normally make fun of her for, but it goes right through him like a hot iron.

“Oh my god,” Katya says, “Oh my god, oh my _god._ ” 

“I know,” Trixie says, and he sits up so he can get a good look at her. She rolls her hips into him and Trixie starts to move, watching the sweat collect in the hollow of her throat. He feels overrun. A tremor courses through him, and Trixie swallows, his mouth dry.

“Alright, behave for me now, will you?” Trixie says, starting to fuck Katya properly, moving in slow, sure strokes. He knows it’s not as fast as she wants, and he’ll get there, but he wants to tease her out first. “You’ve been so patient and I really wanna make it count.”

“Fuck,” Katya hums, staring up at him like she can barely keep her eyes open. 

“I know, honey.” Trixie slides his hands up the planes of Katya’s abs, over her pecs. Her cock is leaking precome onto her stomach, and he wraps his fingers around hers, reminding her to move with the slide of his own fist. “I want you to touch, alright? Don’t think about me. Just do what feels good, I’m gonna get you there.” 

Katya doesn’t need to be told twice and immediately starts pumping her left hand over herself, the sound slick and wet. “I- Jesus, Trixie, you’re so-” She pants, “Gawd, you’re so big, you’re so good.”

Trixie snaps his hips hard, and Katya chokes out a cry. “ _Brian_. Just shut up.” He punctuates it with a couple more, enjoying the way Katya gets shunted up the bed with each thrust. “It feels good huh? You’ve wanted this for so long, you really gonna run your mouth off right now?”

Katya’s chest heaves. “You’re a criminal, I’m going to report you to the authorities,” She gasps, “Shit, fuck- yeah, that’s good don’t _stop._ ”

“I literally can’t,” Trixie breathes, and he feels a little light headed. “Your ass is fucking perfect, it’s going to destroy me. Are you close? You gotta- I want to see you make a mess of yourself.”

“ _Ohmigawd_ ,” Katya moans, and Trixie grins, thrusting faster, his hips feeling tight. “I hate- fuck, I hate you so much.”

“I really don’t think you do,” Trixie says, because seeing her like this is pulling all of it out of him. Like a fish hook lodged in his throat, tearing out all of his insides as it’s removed, leaving him changed. “I think you love my cock more than you want to admit. You’ve been starving for it. Look at you, fucking drooling over me.”  
  
Katya whines, a small sound, “I’m- _please, Trixie._ ” 

“I know baby, come on.” Trixie pushes Katya’s legs up to her chest, letting them fall over his shoulders. It fully folds her in half, and pins her dick between them, stalling the steady pump of her fist. “You’re almost there, you can do it. You feel so fucking good, and if you come soon, maybe I’ll come in your mouth. You’d like that, huh?”  
  
Katya’s eyes roll back in her head and she arches fucking violently, spilling over herself, hot against their skin.

“Jesus fucking, Mary and Joseph,” Katya wheezes, Trixie still fucking her through it. “Can you- uh,” She gestures with her free hand.

“What do you want?” Trixie asks, pulling back so he can look at her. Her face is all red, and she’s so fucking sweaty. “You want me to get off like this? Or on your tongue? Just tell me, I’ll do it.”

“In my mouth, in my mouth,” Katya gasps, unhooking her legs from his shoulders. “Please, get up here, fuck.”

Trixie sits back, pulling out carefully. He tugs the condom off, his dick throbbing, and he crawls up to kneel over Katya’s face. It’s not going to take him long. His head swims. “Are you sure you-?” 

“ _Yes_ bitch, fucking come on,” Katya growls, and Trixie shoves his fingers in her mouth, shutting her up. He presses along the flat of her tongue, slicking up his cock with her spit, pushing his foreskin back.

Katya stares at him, her lips parted. She’s focused, and Trixie jacks himself off holding her gaze. She’s looking at him like he’s the only thing that’s ever held her attention, and he feels his breath catch in his throat. His hips stutter, and Katya nods her head, opening her mouth, her tongue extended. Trixie feels it hit him all at once and he braces himself on the headboard, coming over Katya’s nose and tongue. His ears are ringing. He hears Katya make a noise in the back of her throat, the sound of her swallowing. Trixie slumps, sitting back on Katya’s chest and she wheezes.

“Fuck,” Trixie groans, blinking down at Katya. She looks so pleased, come across her face. She’s a fucking menace. 

Trixie might be in love with her.

“Okay, honey, you gotta get off me,” Katya says, tapping Trixie’s knee. She wipes her face with her fingers, licking them clean. Trixie barely contains a scream and drops off to her side, sweaty and spent. He thinks there’s some of Katya’s come on his ass. 

“Shut up,” Trixie shoves her a little, her skin so hot against his where they touch. Katya murmurs in response, rolling onto her side to face him.

“Hi,” She says, “Can I kiss you?”

Trixie feels laid bare in the aftermath. He kisses her, softer than he ever has before. He’s in trouble.

“I can’t believe you finally fucked me,” Katya laughs, incredulous. “Trixie. You fucked _me!_ ”

“I know, and now you’re going to be insufferable because you’ve had a taste of this dick,” Trixie deadpans, his heart beating in his throat.

“Oh my god, okay, it’s literally perfect, and honey it’s _huge_ , but,” Katya presses her fingertips against Trixie’s chest, and he feels it, five burning points arching across his skin. “You are clinically insane if you think I’m not going to pound that ass the first chance I get.”

“Um, actually, I think I’m a top now,” Trixie says, and he can’t get it out without laughing, giddy. “Shut up! I could be. Also who says I’m going to let you?”

“Trixie. Miss Mattel. Mama.” Katya slides her hand up and over Trixie’s shoulder, nudging one of her knees between Trixie’s. Their skin sticks. “I know you’re going to let me. I know you want to- I know you fucking _been_ wanting to.”

Trixie feels cornered, but he doesn’t have any reason to. They’re on the same team. 

“If I wanted to let you,” Trixie starts, and Katya crows and interrupts him. He puts a hand right over her mouth, and he doesn’t even flinch when she licks across his palm in a hot wet stripe. “Stop it. If I wanted to let you _pound my ass_ , hypothetically, would like. Would you be, uh-”

“It’s just you. Like, just yours. I know you don’t- I don’t wanna stick my dingaling in anybody else’s butt,” Katya says, and Trixie cannot believe they are having this fucking conversation. “But you want to?” She sounds hopeful.

“Want to what?” Trixie asks, biting down on his cheek to keep from laughing.  
  
“You’re literally the worst person I know,” Katya says, thumping her fist against his chest. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Trixie stares her down. “Oh my god. Yeah. Yes. I do okay? Don’t laugh!” 

Katya laughs anyway. “That’s so gay.” She rests her head against Trixie’s chin.

“Get out of my house,” Trixie says, wrapping his arm around Katya’s waist. “Alexa! Play _Closing Time._ Are you too old to know this one? You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.”

“Oh I’d best collect my things then,” Katya rubs her nose against Trixie’s neck. “Go home with my tail between my legs.”

“Bitch, do not fall asleep. You’re not allowed. We are disgusting and if you want to sleep in my bed, you have to shower,” Trixie says, drawing circles across the small of Katya’s back.

“Mhmm,” Katya says, snuffling.

\---

When Trixie wakes up at nearly five am, fully nude on top of the sheets, Katya is gone. He panics, sitting up, eyes unfocused in the soft pre-dawn light. For a brief moment, his heart is in his throat, breath coming in short. Then he hears the front door open and close, and he’s certain he’s not about to be robbed at gunpoint by a masked intruder. It’s certainly an insane person, but there’s no gun involved, probably.

“Katya?” Trixie calls out, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. She pads into Trixie’s room, dressed in a pair of Trixie’s sweats, her hat jammed down on top of her head.  
  
“Hi honey,” Katya says, her voice low. “Sorry, I had to go out for a smoke. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“No, it’s fine, I just-” Trixie laughs a little, at himself mostly. “I thought you left.” 

“Oh my god, you whole idiot, no!” Katya sits down next to him on the edge of the bed. “Trixie, I thought we like, we talked about it.”

“Okay, I mean we talked about you pounding my ass, if I remember correctly,” Trixie snipes, his tone a little more tense because he’s embarrassed.  
  
“You’re so hot, and you’re so dumb,” Katya says, putting her hands on Trixie’s knee. “I’m not going anywhere, except maybe to the shower. You should think about coming with me, you’re so sweaty.”

Trixie feels the tension leave his body. 

“Okay, but we’re getting back in bed afterwards.”

If he’s in trouble, Katya is right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! feedback makes me feel the way trixie feels about her favourite barbies. you can also find me at [tumblr](https://chappedstick.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [talk back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449742) by [stutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter/pseuds/stutter)




End file.
